There is a document disclosing that a surface-treated layer is provided at a part of a vehicle windshield on a vehicle-interior side and an antifogging coating film is provided at a surface thereof (Patent Reference 1; JP-A No. H03-23940). Here, Patent Reference 1 discloses that the surface-treated layer and the antifogging coating film are uniformly coated by means of a flow coating method (lines 11 to 15 on page 11).